Aphrodisiac
by The Create Card
Summary: Davis unwittingly covers himself with a very powerful aphrodisiac...and he knows just what to do with it. But is it as easy as it looks, or is there a downside to being every woman's desire? Our story ends with Part 4!
1. A Walking Chick Magnet

Summary: Davis is making a delivery to Izzy…and stumbles upon something next to his trusty laptop. A something that could turn the tide in the war for Kari.

  


**Aphrodisiac: Part 1**

  


Twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya was kicking pebbles as he walked down the street. He was still a little upset that his Christmas Eve didn't go as he had hoped. More than anything, he was hoping to catch the eye of Kari Kamiya on that night. He went to great lengths, but none of it was as effective as TK Takaishi simply walking up to her and handing her a gift. Davis' jaw dropped and Cody wasn't about to forgive him for that embarrassing night. Davis spent the rest of his Christmas Eve running away from a stick-wielding Cody.

But that was all behind him now and today was another day. Davis still wasn't in much of a jovial mood, but he was doing this favor for his friend. Tai Kamiya ran into him and asked him to deliver a box, because he wouldn't be able to deliver it himself. Davis could never say no to Tai, so he agreed to deliver the box to Izzy Izumi, who was volunteering at the elementary school today.

Davis walked into the school's computer lab and saw a familiar someone ducking behind one of the computers. It was sixteen-year old Izzy. Seeing his delivery target, Davis placed the box right next to him.

"Oh, hey Davis."

"Hey Izzy. This is from Tai. He asked me to leave it for you."

Izzy excitedly reached for the box. "I hope this is what I think it is!" He opened the box and revealed…a CD-ROM. "Prodigious! This is just what I needed for my laptop. Now I should be running faster than ever."

"Running faster? I sure could use something like that on the soccer field."

Izzy sweatdropped. "That's…not what I meant. Thanks for the box, Davis."

Davis nodded and was about to leave…until he noticed a bottle of liquid on top of one of the desks by Izzy's trusty pineapple laptop. He picked the bottle up and noticed it was full of a red liquid. He opened the bottle and sniffed curiously. It smelled like a cross between cherries, Tylenol, and his gym socks.

"Yuck! Izzy, what is this stuff?"

Izzy raised his head. "Careful with that, Davis. I need to deliver that to Matt later."

"What does Matt need with this stuff? It smells terrible."

"It's something his band members have been asking for. It's…"

Before Izzy could say what it was, Davis turned around and accidentally slipped on some juice spilled on the ground. The bottle went flying into the air…and fell right on Davis' chest. The bottle came open and spilled the strangely clear red liquid all over him.

* * *

Izzy hoped he didn't hear what he thought he did. But when he raised his head, he saw that the top of Davis' shirt was soaked…and the bottle was almost empty.

"AAH! Davis, what did you do?!" Izzy panicked.

"I slipped," Davis groaned. "Great…it's all over me. And this was my favorite shirt, too…even though I got five more just like it."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Izzy demanded.

"Yeah, I spilled your perfume all over me."

"That's NOT perfume! That was a bottle I was supposed to deliver to the members of Matt's band. It's X2C, a VERY powerful aphrodisiac!"

"Um…aphro-what?"

"Aphrodisiac!"

"What's an aphrodisiac?" Davis asked curiously.

Izzy sighed. "An aphrodisiac is an agent, as a food or drug, that arouses or is held to arouse sexual desire. And of all the aphrodisiacs available, by legal means anyway, this is probably the most potent one out there. It's no wonder Matt wanted me to track this one down.

"Anyone who even gets a few sprays of this X2C immediately makes himself more appealing to members of the opposite sex. But if they get soaked with as much as you did, then they can become the object of EVERY woman's desire! There IS a warning label on the bottle, however. If you use too much…

"…um…Davis? ……Davis?"

Izzy looked around, but he soon found he was talking to himself. Davis was gone without a trace. All that was left was the half-empty bottle of X2C. Izzy was left with a huge sweatdrop on his forehead. He knew that aphrodisiacs could be lethal weapons in the wrong hands. He shuddered to think of what DAVIS could do with all that X2C on him. But he also thought of what the warning label said.

Izzy read the warning aloud again. "Warning: Makers of X2C not responsible for injury caused by women and their raging hormones." He shook his head. "Oh, Davis…if only you'd listen."

* * *

Davis didn't even wait for Izzy to finish his explanation. He heard all he needed to hear. Davis was a walking chick magnet now. The spilled X2C was a blessing for him and he wished he had known about it sooner. If this aphrodisiac was as effective as Izzy said it was, then Davis knew just who he would look for. He immediately walked down the street and headed for Kari's house.

Somewhere deep inside, Davis wasn't sure about this. He was confident in his own charm and attractiveness and felt he didn't need any artificial means to attract Kari. But he also knew that TK was just as great a guy as he was, so Davis didn't want to take any chances. Besides…Davis was curious as to whether X2C would really work.

The walk was uneasier than it usually was. Davis couldn't help but notice all the stares he was receiving by many of the females on the street that day. Most of them even stopped just to take a glance at the twelve-year old goggle boy. Even women old enough to be his mother were stopping to check out Davis. Davis had never felt this way before. He felt…like a stud.

Finally, the long walk ended when Davis reached the Kamiya household. He walked up the doorstep and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Kari's mother answered the door.

"Oh…hi Mrs. Kamiya. Is Kari home?"

"Oh hello Davis. Kari went shopping with Yolei and she won't be home…until…later."

Davis didn't notice the hypnotic look in the eyes of Kari's mom. "Oh…then I'll try and find Yolei. Thank you…"

Kari's mom grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him inside. "What's your hurry, Davis? I'm sure Kari's just fine. Why don't you come in and have something to eat. I made turkey smoothies."

Davis wanted to gently refuse. He had heard stories from Tai that his mom's cooking was VERY hazardous and he had even told some horror stories about what his mom's cooking did to poor Izzy. But there was no escaping…because Kari's mom slowly closed the door.

"Have a seat, Davis," she purred. "I'll be right with you."

Poor Davis couldn't put two and two together yet, so he took a seat on the couch. Kari's mom gathered two tall glasses filled with…brown drinks. She sat by Davis and handed him one of the glasses. Davis took a sip…and was ready to retch. But he didn't want to look impolite…so he reluctantly swallowed.

"It's…good…" Davis squeaked.

There was a loving look in the eyes of Kari's mom. "Davis…I haven't seen around much lately. You really should come by more often. It's…always nice to see you."

Davis couldn't read between the lines. "That's what I always say. But people say when they see me, it gives them a headache."

Davis stopped himself from taking another sip of the turkey smoothie and put it down. But when he looked up…he saw Kari's mom was leaning towards him.

"Have I ever told you what a handsome guy I think you are, Davis?"

Davis sweatdropped. "Um…w-w-what?"

"Davis………I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a younger man."

"MRS. KAMIYA!!"

Davis tried backtracking and ended up falling off the couch. Kari's mom kept moving slowly towards him. This was the most awkward position Davis has ever been in. But it wasn't over, because someone else walked into the living room.

"Mom?! DAVIS?!"

Davis turned white when he saw sixteen-year-old Tai Kamiya enter the living room. He was utterly baffled by what he was seeing and for a while, so was Davis. Then Davis remembered what was soaked all over his clothes.

"T-T-Tai?" Kari's mom stuttered. "Um…don't you have…some place to go?"

"NO! Mom, what are you doing with Davis? Davis, what are you…?!"

Davis didn't even give Tai the opportunity to finish. He felt completely awkward and decided to quickly take his leave. Seeing an open path to the front door, Davis dashed over there and ran out of the Kamiya house with the speed of a bullet.

Unfortunately…Davis forgot to OPEN the door, so he crashed through it and stumbled…

…into Kari's rosebush.

"YEOWWWW!!!"

Once more, Davis found himself with painful thorns stuck on his backside. While he picked the thorns out of his butt, Davis tried to piece together what just happened. He had never seen Kari's mom act like this before. It was like nothing he had ever seen. And then he figured it out. It was the X2C. This aphrodisiac REALLY DID work.

Now there were new possibilities and scenarios running through Davis' head. He thought about what would happen if he were around…Kari. It did raise ethical questions in the goggle boy's mind, but for the moment, his mind was made up.

Davis would go out and look for Kari. She had to be around somewhere. And he knew exactly where he would look first.

He would stop by Yolei's apartment.

* * *

Izzy still couldn't believe he kept his eye off that bottle of X2C. Not only would Matt have his head, but now Davis was a walking chick magnet. And while that was appealing to every guy in the world, Davis had used far too much of the aphrodisiac and the results could be dangerous.

But he knew the aphrodisiac came with instructions and all the computer genius had to do was find them. The instructions contained a remedy to counter the effects of X2C if too much was used. For Davis' sake, Izzy needed to find that remedy.

He shuddered to think of what would happen if Davis ever found Kari. Not because Kari would fall for him…but the overdose of the aphrodisiac could lead to Kari completely losing control. Izzy couldn't fathom what Kari would do to Davis.

That's why he needed to find the instructions…but they were nowhere in sight.

  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	2. Irresistable

Last Time: Davis was doused with the very powerful X2C aphrodisiac. And he's quickly finding that being a walking chick magnet isn't all it's cracked up to be. But that still hasn't deterred him from his goal to find Kari. Of course, the worst is yet to come.

  


**Aphrodisiac: Part 2**

  


After that harrowing experience with Kari's mother, Davis took his time wandering around town in an effort to reorganize his thoughts. It didn't help, however, because there were a lot of women who were eyeing Davis as he walked down the street. At one point, he even felt someone pinch his rear. Davis knew this was getting out of control, so he quickly ran to take a shortcut…down a lone alley.

The only living things in that alley were rats, but it was a small price to pay for solitude. Davis needed to gather himself before he continued his search for Kari. Luckily, when he reached the end of the alley, he saw the apartment complex that housed a lot of friends. Among them were TK, Cody, and Yolei, the girl Davis was searching for at the moment. Yolei was sure to know where Kari was.

Davis walked through the apartments until he reached the Inoue apartment. He knocked on the door and got an answer from fourteen-year-old Yolei. There were bags all over the living room, meaning she had to have just gotten back from shopping with Kari. But Kari was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Davis! What's up?"

"Hey Yolei! I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"You just wanted to say…hi…huh?"

"Um…yeah," Davis grinned…not noticing that Yolei's face was slowly turning hypnotic. "Anyway, I heard that you went shopping today."

"How could you possibly tell?" another voice called out from amidst the large number of bags. Out of the bags emerged little Hawkmon, who was casually eating some chocolates. "I think Yolei has enough clothes to last a normal person the rest of their life…and Mimi for a month. It's a good thing her whole family's out right now, otherwise things would be much worse."

"Is the store even in business anymore?" Davis asked smartly. "The shelves must be empty after this shopping spree."

Before Davis could get any more zingers in, he heard the door shut behind him. He turned around…and saw Yolei lock the door. Unfortunately for Davis, he couldn't piece together what was coming.

"So…have you seen Kari around anywhere?" Davis asked casually. "I was hoping to find her."

"Still looking for Kari, Davis?" Yolei said gently. "You have to realize that she doesn't want you that way. Maybe it's better that way…because she doesn't deserve you. Have…I ever told you you're really hot?"

Hawkmon nearly choked on his chocolate. "YOLEI?"

"Um…you NEVER thought I was hot," Davis pointed out. Suddenly, the goggle boy noticed he was being backed towards the couch.

"I was such an idiot for thinking that," Yolei went on. "For all those times I thought you were a jerk. I guess I wasn't being honest with myself."

"Um…yes you were," Hawkmon said. "You were being SINCERE!"

Yolei looked to be ignoring the flying Digimon's words. She was slowly stalking Davis, who fell back and sat on one of the bags on the couch. Yolei roughly cleared the couch of everything, including the bag Davis was sitting on. She crawled up on the couch and Davis was sweating profusely.

Yolei eyed Davis seductively. "All I can say right now…is that I sincerely want DAVIS!"

That was all Davis needed to hear to set off the alarm bells in his head. He scrambled to get to his feet, but Yolei was being a lot rougher than expected. She quickly grabbed Davis by the collar and dragged him towards her. Davis tried to pull himself away, but Yolei pulled him harder. Davis heard a piece of his shirt tear as he was thrown back onto the couch.

Everything was getting more intense as Yolei clearly wasn't being herself. It was like she was a whole different person. She leaned over and started planting kisses all over Davis' face. He wanted to toss her off…yet he could not. And Davis wasn't the only one who was finding this strange. Hawkmon was on Yolei's back now, trying to pull her off.

"YOLEI! Control yourself! What's gotten into you?!"

"HAWKMON! GET OUT!" Yolei spat. "I want to be alone with DAVIS!!"

She was distracted for only a split-second, but that was all Davis needed. He squeezed out and ran straight for the front door. This time, he actually OPENED the front door and ran out of the apartment. He went directly behind one of the nearby dumpsters and caught his breath.

"What was THAT about?"

Davis let out a scream. He turned around…and saw Hawkmon. "Where did YOU come from?!"

"I was running right behind you," Hawkmon answered. "What's going on? Yolei's never acted that way before, not even around Ken. And ESPECIALLY not around you!"

Davis felt a blow to his ego. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Hawkmon ignored that question. "What could possibly make Yolei lose control like that?"

Davis gulped. "I have no idea. So…Hawkmon…would you happen to know where Kari is?"

"This sounds rather serious. You think Kari can help?"

Davis thought about that. "Um……yeah……help……so where is she?"

"I think she may have gone to the record store. She said she wanted that new Britney Spears CD."

"Great! Thanks, Hawkmon!"

"You go get Kari and I'll try to contain Yolei. She may still be out of control."

Davis shrugged. "Um…I have a feeling she'll be fine as soon as I leave. Don't sweat it too much."

Hawkmon looked at Davis suspiciously. "What makes you say that?"

Davis sweatdropped. "No reason! Um…I'd better go find Kari now."

Realizing he came within inches of exposing his condition, Davis decided this would be the best time to take his leave. The feathered Digimon just stayed behind the dumpster with a suspicious look on his face. Davis realized there was no need to let Hawkmon in on this, since he would tell Yolei and she in turn would tell Kari. And Davis didn't want Kari to know about any of this. He wanted to see what would happen.

So Davis rushed out of the apartment complex and headed for the record store.

* * *

There weren't a lot of people in the record store. It was a small little place that had everyone's favorite albums and it would be easy enough to find Kari in there. But when Davis reached the front entrance, the door opened and smashed against his nose.

"OWW!! And it was just starting to feel better!"

Davis took his hands off his nose long enough to notice that by some amazing coincidence, he had run into two more of his friends. Barely making their way out of the store were Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi.

"Hi Davis!" Sora said cheerfully. "Oh…I didn't hit you, did I?"

"Um…it's ok," Davis said in a nasal voice. "It's just my nose. Are you two just coming out?"

"Yeah, this is a whole day's worth of shopping," Matt answered. He was carrying a bunch of bags in his hands.

"Did you buy out the store too?" Davis asked…not noticing the sudden hypnotic look in Sora's eyes.

"Yeah, I think the stores are ready to go out of business," Matt grinned. "Nothing could stop Hurricane Sora over here. Sometimes she can be just like Mimi."

"Um…Davis…can you help us carry some of this back to Matt's car?" Sora asked gently.

"Uh…actually, I was just passing through," Davis replied, not noticing the tone in Sora's voice. "I was just looking for Kari."

Sora smirked. "I might know where Kari is."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I'll tell you…if you help us take this stuff back to my house."

Davis couldn't see the setup. "Ok! Let me take some of that stuff, Matt."

"You do that, Davis," Sora sighed dreamily. "You're such a strong guy. I wouldn't be surprised if you could carry ALL those bags."

Davis held his head up proudly. "I probably could." Then he sweatdropped. "But…uh…I wouldn't want to show up Matt."

Sora suddenly 'dropped' her purse. "Oops…I dropped my purse."

Matt was about to reach over. "I'll pick…"

"Davis…could you pick that up for me?" Sora cooed.

Davis still couldn't see what was happening, so he calmly bent over to pick up Sora's purse. He didn't notice that Sora was checking out his rear. Matt, however, DID notice.

"SORA?!"

Sora almost panicked. "Um…yes Matt?"

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Davis was oblivious to the whole thing, though, and just handed Sora her purse. "Here you go."

Sora smiled warmly and took her purse. Then she took some of the bags and boxes Matt was holding and handed them to Davis. Davis almost fell over from the weight, but his strong legs helped keep him upright. So he took the bags and boxes and went along with Matt and Sora to Matt's car.

Matt opened his trunk and the bags and boxes were loaded inside. Matt closed his trunk…while Sora got closer to Davis.

"Thank you so much, Davis. I never realized you were so strong."

Sora leaned over…and kissed Davis on the cheek, much to his surprise. Davis was blushing a bright red. Matt was also red, but it wasn't from blushing.

"Um…I helped too!" Matt growled.

"Oh, yeah," Sora said nonchalantly. "Thank you, Matt."

Sora said nothing more and went to the front seat. Matt paused for a moment to shoot Davis a cold glare before going to the driver's seat. Davis was completely naïve to everything. He couldn't read between the lines and just calmly walked to the back seat. All he wanted was to go with them so Sora could tell him where Kari was.

* * *

The car ride was an uneasy one with Sora occasionally turning her head to make goo-goo eyes at Davis…and Matt turning his head to shoot Davis death glares. Davis' brain hadn't processed all this yet, so he still wasn't sure what to make of it. Finally, the ride ended when they arrived at Sora's house.

Matt and Davis unloaded everything out of the trunk and went to carry everything into the house. Sora held the door open for the boys.

"Come right in," she grinned.

Davis walked in with the bags over his face, barely able to see forward. But his hearing was working just fine and he suddenly heard the door slam behind him. He also heard a huge thud behind the door and several bags go falling down.

"SORA!!" Matt shouted from outside. "You slammed the door in my face!!"

Finally, it was all starting to come together for Davis. This was a familiar situation…very similar to what happened with Kari's mom and Yolei earlier. And sure enough, Davis turned around to see Sora locking the front door…

…and giving Davis a very seductive glance.

"Finally, we're alone. You know, Davis? I never realized how hot you are before. You're just so………sexy."

Davis gulped…and started stepping back. He knew what was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And Sora was coming closer.

"Come on, Davis. Take me now, you hot stud! I'm yours!"

  


**TO BE CONTINUED…**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	3. A Third Wheel

Last Time: Well things got a lot more…interesting last time as the effects of X2C began to get more severe. After an intense encounter with Yolei, Davis carried on in his efforts to find Kari. But instead he found Matt and Sora. Now stuck in Sora's house, Davis seems to have no escape from Sora's raging hormones.

  


**Aphrodisiac: Part 3**

  


Davis desperately wanted to be anywhere but where he was right now. It wasn't just that Sora was advancing towards him with a seductive look in her eyes. But it was also the danger that lurked behind the front door. That danger was a very enraged Matt Ishida.

"SORA! SORA! Open this door! SORA!!"

Davis knew that if he ran out through the front door, Matt would throttle him. It was hard to believe. Davis thought that some of the aphrodisiac's effects would wear off by now, but it was just as strong as it was before. And it was evident through Sora's lust-filled eyes.

"Come on, Davis…take me now!"

It was time for action, so of course Davis tried to leap over the couch and run away. But Sora had him by the ankle and dragged him towards her. Before he could even react, Sora put her lips to his and they locked in a deep kiss. Davis almost turned white when he felt Sora's tongue. This was going too far and he knew he needed to escape.

"SORA!!" Matt shouted from outside. "I'm gonna break this door down! Let me in!!"

While the angered shouts of Matt sent chills down Davis' spine, Sora couldn't even be bothered. She was all over Davis…and things were getting more intense. With a fierce growl, she tore Davis' shirt in half. Davis felt like she was about to eat him alive. But even if she didn't inflict any bodily harm with her amorous intentions, Davis had to leave before Matt busted in and tore him apart.

For a moment, it felt like things couldn't get any worse. Davis didn't think things could get any more awkward. Unfortunately, he was wrong…again. Because just as Sora was reaching over to lift off her shirt…

"Sora…I can hear you and Matt from all the way in here. Can't you two get…AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Davis looked up to see who let out such a screeching shriek. It was Biyomon, Sora's Digimon. While Davis and Biyomon had morbid expressions on their faces, Sora merely took her hands off her shirt, crossed them, and looked up with annoyance.

"Biyomon! Do you mind?!"

"B-B-B-B-But……HIM?!?!" Biyomon stammered.

"His body's as hot as Hades!" Sora shot back. "I want him now!"

While Sora and Biyomon argued, Davis tried to crawl towards his only means of escape. He headed for a nearby open window. Without anymore hesitation, the goggle boy dove out the window. He thought he was safe…until…he looked to his left to see Matt. And he was not pleased to see Davis with his shirt torn in half.

Matt exploded. "DAVIS!!"

Davis let out a panicked scream and started running down the street. This day had become such a nightmare for him. He didn't even want to find Kari anymore. He just wanted to run away and get as far away from any woman as possible. But when he looked down the street, all Davis could see was women! He felt like jumping in a sewer, but instead he took a detour down another alley.

He didn't know where it led, but it didn't stop Davis from running. All he wanted to do was just get away.

* * *

There was only one thing holding Matt back from chasing Davis and that was his desire for an explanation. So he wandered over towards the open window Davis escaped from and crawled in. He looked up to see Sora holding her head.

"Sora! What was that about?!" Matt demanded.

Sora only moaned. "What happened? It all felt like a dream. What did I do?"

"You don't know?!" Matt asked skeptically.

"It's all a blur. I can't remember."

"I sure can," Biyomon chirped. "That's the sort of thing that scars a Digimon for life. I'll have to tell my therapist."

"Sora, you were all over him," Matt pointed out. "How could you not…?"

Matt stopped when he heard his cell phone ring. He reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? This is Matt."

_"Matt? It's Izzy. We've got a little problem."_

"Izzy, I don't have time for problems right now."

_"Uh…I think you might want to hear this."_

"Ok, but hurry up because I need to talk to Sora. What is it?"

_"Remember that aphrodisiac you wanted me to get your band? Well…I might have lost some of it."_

Matt shook his head. "Izzy, I know you want a date really bad, but…"

_"I didn't use it on myself!! Half of the bottle spilled…all over Davis!"_

Matt's eyes widened. "On Davis? Izzy, isn't that stuff supposed to be really powerful?"

_"EXTREMELY powerful, especially if anyone overdoses like he did! I'm worried for Davis' safety since women may totally lose control and completely tear him apart. Have you seen him anywhere?"_

Matt looked out the window. "Davis…just left. He was with me and Sora…and Sora just went wild when she was around him."

_"I was afraid something like that would happen. Did you notice any bodily harm?"_

"Um…Davis' shirt was torn in half."

_"That's nothing! What if he can't escape next time? Or even worse…what if he finds KARI?!"_

"Tai will murder him! So what are we supposed to do?!"

_"I may have a way to counteract the effects of the X2C. But I need to know where Davis is!"_

"He was running down the street and into an alley. I think it leads to the coffee shop."

_"Great! I just hope it's not too late!"_

Izzy quickly hung up and left Matt holding his phone. Matt shifted his glance towards Sora, who was still holding her head. He thought of the effects that aphrodisiac had and shuddered to think what such a thing could do to Tai's little sister. Or even worse…what if Davis got to Kari while TK was around?

But Matt had his own issues to deal with at the moment. He trusted Izzy, so he was sure he could handle everything.

He only wondered what that antidote could be.

* * *

Davis, with his shirt still torn in half and hanging over his neck, found familiar territory. He saw the coffee shop, so he knew he was heading home. He didn't want to deal with any of this anymore and he just wanted to get away from women. Unfortunately, he thought of the grim possibility of what might happen if JUN was home.

Slowly walking down the empty street, Davis wondered how long these effects could last. Being a chick magnet was every guy's fantasy, but Davis was living that fantasy and was hating it. There was only one girl he wanted and she was nowhere to be found…

…until now.

Coming out of the coffee shop was the object of Davis' desire, Kari Kamiya. And right beside her…was TK Takaishi. Davis couldn't believe TK was there, but maybe things would turn out better with him around to see Kari's reactions. Instantly the earlier consequences of X2C had all been forgotten and now Davis was on Cloud 9.

He smoothly walked towards Kari. "Hi Kari! Hi TA!"

Kari smiled. "Hi, Davis!"

TK blinked. "Davis? What happened to your shirt?"

Davis looked down to see his mangled shirt and bare chest. "Oh…that was…an accident."

"O…k. We were just about to go home," TK said. "Do you…want to come with us?"

"SURE!" Davis piped up. "That'd be great, wouldn't it, Kari?"

For once, Davis DID notice something different was happening. He noticed Kari took a deep sniff and he noticed her face slowly turn hypnotic. It was that same hypnotic look that her mom, Yolei, Sora, and every other woman in Odaiba had whenever they were around the X2C-covered Davis.

"Um…yeah…" Kari said slowly. "I'd love that, Davis."

And that's when the real excitement began. The three walked along side-by-side down the street…but Kari was starting to lean more towards Davis. Kari was almost leaning on Davis' shoulder…and TK looked visibly confused, though he didn't say anything.

Kari continued to get closer to Davis as they kept walking. Davis felt a deep sense of satisfaction. Ever since he met Kari, this was all he really wanted. He wanted to be loved by her…the way he loved her.

They all got to Kari's house far too soon for Davis. TK knocked on the door…and there was no answer. Conveniently, the house was empty. The only real fly in the ointment…was TK.

"Thanks…for dropping me off, guys," Kari said in an almost-sad tone.

"You're welcome, Kari," TK nodded. The boy was being unusually naïve. "I'll call you later?"

"Huh? Oh sure. Whatever, TK."

TK frowned. "Is something wrong, Kari?"

Kari blinked momentarily, then smiled. "I'm just fine. Give me a call later. I'll be fine. Bye, TK!"

TK had a clueless look on his face, obviously unable to figure out Kari's strange behavior. So he slowly turned around and turned to leave. Davis reluctantly began to follow…but Kari quickly ran over and leaned over.

"Davis…take TK home and come back," she whispered in his ear. "I'll be waiting for you………sexy."

Davis felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. For the first time ever, Kari was actually giving him the time of day. And all Davis had to do…was get rid of TK.

"Come back to me, Davis," Kari purred softly.

While TK still had his back turned, Kari licked Davis' ear. Davis' lips quivered and the goggle boy was almost trembling. He felt his heart literally melt as soon as Kari's warm tongue made contact with his ear. And his brain was going a mile a minute.

"Hey, TK! We've got to go!" Davis cried. "I need…to get home!"

TK sighed. "Well, I'm just waiting for you. Let's go."

Davis ran alongside TK and took one more look back. He saw Kari waving lovingly at Davis as she went back into her house. Davis wanted to get rid of TK fast. The sooner, the better.

"Davis…can I ask you something?" TK asked.

"Um…sure. What is it?"

"I didn't want to ask you in front of Kari, but…is there a reason why you smell like cherries, Tylenol, and gym socks?"

"Oh…um…that came with the accident that tore my shirt."

"Oh…ok, then…uh, I won't pry any further. It's probably none of my business and from the sound of it…I don't think I WANT to know what happened."

Davis breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think he had the energy to make up a lie at that moment. Besides that…

…he had to save his energy for later.

* * *

The first thing TK did when he went through his door was get a drink of water. Things had gotten so weird in the last few minutes. He couldn't put together why Kari was acting so unusual. For a while he thought it was just her being weird, but then there was Davis. He was seemingly in a huge hurry to walk him home and when he did, he ran off like a bullet. And TK didn't even want to get into Davis' torn shirt and unusual odor.

TK decided to stay out of his room momentarily, since it was more than likely that Patamon was taking a nap. So he decided to check his answering machine…which had one message on it. TK pressed the button to listen to the message.

_"TK! It's Izzy! Where are you?! Do you have any idea where Kari is right now?! And have you seen Davis at all?! It's imperative that you call me back, TK! Do it for Davis' sake…and for Kari's!"_

The message ended there. It sounded serious, so TK didn't hesitate in picking up the phone and calling Izzy.

"Izzy? It's TK. What happened?"

* * *

Davis knocked on the front door of the Kamiya household. While everything seemed to be going perfectly now, he wasn't getting his hopes up just yet. There was still the possibility that someone else could be home. So far, Davis had been caught in compromising positions by Tai, Hawkmon, and Biyomon. He didn't need to be caught in anymore unusual situations.

There was no answer. So Davis knocked again. Still he got no answer. Then he checked the doorknob and discovered that the door was open. Davis slowly pushed the door open…and walked inside to find the lights in the living room were dimmed.

Then he found a note on the couch in the living room. Davis picked it up and saw the note said:

  


**Dear Kari,**

Your father and I have to run an important errand out of town and we won't be home until midnight at the earliest. Tai's helping Joe get some work done, so he won't be home until tomorrow. We have leftovers in the fridge. Take care of yourself and we'll be home soon.

Mom

  


Davis knew what this meant. That meant he and Kari…

…were alone.

"Davis…is that you?"

Davis' heart began to beat faster at the sound of Kari's voice. "Y-Y-Yeah."

"Have a seat…and I'll be right out……………my hot stud!"

Davis took a seat and waited patiently. A few minutes passed and he started to wonder what was taking so long. Then he thought about it. Davis wondered if the effects of X2C wore off after he left to walk TK home. Even if the effects had worn off, the scent of the aprhodisiac was still very strong, so the effects must have kicked in again after Davis walked in.

Davis couldn't think of any reason why Kari would be taking so long. Then a thought hit him. Was she changing her clothes? He soon got his answer when saw a figure in the shadows, coming out of the darkness that was the hallway. It was Kari...and when she came out…

…Davis almost fainted.

  


**TO BE CONTINUED…**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	4. Attack of Conscience

Last Time: Davis is still covered with the very potent X2C…and now it's affecting KARI! After taking TK home, Davis went to Kamiya house to find that he and Kari…would be alone.

  


**Aphrodisiac: Part 4**

  


Davis felt dizzy; like he was about to faint. He looked up to see Kari Kamiya…wearing a lovely pink dress that left her shoulders bare and came all the way down to her knees. Davis recognized it as the same dress that she wore to the school dance a month ago…when she went with TK as 'just friends'. Now Kari was wearing that same elegant dress…just for Davis. And Davis noticed something else, too.

Kari was actually wearing makeup on her face. Davis had never seen her wear makeup before. Kari wasn't a tomboy by any stretch of the imagination, but she still wasn't the kind of girl to wear makeup. But there it was, right on Kari's face. And Davis could see the eyeliner just below her beautiful ruby eyes.

Kari began to make her move. She had no shoes to remove, so she went straight to the couch Davis was sitting on and crawled on top of it. She began to inch closer to Davis…and she put her arms around him.

Unlike the other girls Davis had encountered so far, he wasn't making an effort to escape this time. This was what he had been waiting for. The love of his life was right in front of him. She had HER ARMS AROUND HIM and wasn't about to let go. Davis' heart had been aching for this moment forever.

There were no words exchanged. Kari immediately began planting small kisses on the goggle boy's face. She took his jacket off and tossed it to the side. Things began to get more intense as Kari began softly nibbling on Davis' ear. Then she went a little far…

"OW! Kari, you bit my ear!"

Kari giggled playfully. "Sorry, stud. I guess I'm just…a little excited. Just stay right where you are, sweetheart. Let me feel every inch of you."

Davis never thought he'd hear those words from Kari…so soon. He was cocksure he'd hear those words SOMEDAY…just not today. But nonetheless, he heard those words come out of Kari and, sure enough, she was nuzzling and kissing Davis all over his face and neck. Since Kari crawled onto the couch, Davis had felt a great feeling of happiness. But the happiness was starting to go away gradually…and it didn't help when Kari uttered those three words…

"I love you, Davis."

Davis wasn't feeling very happy anymore. The satisfaction and thrill was gone. He was starting to feel something else. There was a new feeling overcoming Davis now.

Davis was feeling guilty.

He thought about everything that was happening and what it meant…what it TRULY meant. Davis could no longer handle it…and gently pushed Kari to the side. Kari was persistent and kept trying to reach for Davis, but he just softly pushed her aside again.

Unfortunately, things were now getting out of control. Kari didn't want to give up. She reached for Davis again. When he tried to push her aside, Kari gripped his wrists and tried to pin him down.

"Kari, I can't do this! It isn't right!"

Kari momentarily stopped. "What do you mean, Davis? Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

Davis stood up. "Yeah! Of course this is what I've wanted! The one thing I want more than anything in life is for you to love me the way I love you! But…this isn't the way I want it! Kari…the feelings you have right now…it's just lust being created from this stupid aphro-whatever! This X2C I got covered with!

"This isn't fair, Kari! None of this is happening because you want it to! It's all…artificial! And I don't want that! I want you to love me for who I am! I want you to love me because of my confidence! I want you to love me because you can always count on me! I want you to love me because of my personality! I want you love me because of my courage! I want you to love me because of my intell…uh…because I'm always willing to try! I want you to love me because I'm comfortable with who I am and because no matter what happens, I'll always be me! And…I want you to love me…because I love you more than anybody.

"You're going to love me for ME! I don't want you to love me because of some cheap perfume! It isn't fair to either of us! It's just………WRONG! I can't stay, Kari. I have to go before you do something you'll regret."

Davis turned to leave, but a hand held onto his own. He turned to see a pair of ruby-colored eyes sadly looking up into his own.

"Davis…this IS what I want," Kari said sadly.

Davis felt his heart breaking. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. "You don't mean that! Kari, I have to go!"

Unable to endure anymore, Davis tried to leave again. But he felt that same hand start pulling him. Kari's sad expression was replaced by an expression of determination. She obviously wasn't about to give him up that easily.

"Don't you leave me, Davis!" Kari huffed.

Davis forcefully pulled his arm away from Kari and turned to leave again. But leaving his back turned was a huge mistake…because as Davis reached the door, he felt something clobber him in the back of his head.

Not knowing what hit him, Davis fell and blacked out.

* * *

Davis opened his eyes and moaned from the pain in his head. Suddenly, he looked around and noticed he was still in Kari's living room. But more than that, he was sitting in a chair…and he was TIED UP. That's when Davis began to feel a draft. He still had his torn X2C-covered shirt on, but he looked down to see…only his underwear. His pants had been taken.

Finally, Davis looked up and saw Kari smiling gently at him. And in her hand…was a broken broomstick.

"I'm really sorry I had to do that, Davis," Kari said calmly. "But I just couldn't let you leave. You don't know just how much I truly want you. I want you BAD!"

"Um…can you at least close the window?" Davis asked dumbly. "My legs feel cold."

Kari didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, she sat on Davis' lap and began kissing him again. Every kiss was like a dagger in his heart. Davis didn't want this to happen…not THIS way. He had never felt so guilty in his life. It all felt so…fake. And it felt like things couldn't get worse…

…until Davis looked at the doorknob on the front door…was turning slowly.

Davis felt a great fear strike him. If it was Tai coming home early, Davis wouldn't live to see tomorrow. If it was Kari's parents, how would he explain being tied up like this? He closed his eyes just as the door slowly came open. He couldn't bear to look. But he didn't hear any footsteps at first. A few seconds later…all he heard…was Kari.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!"

Davis opened his eyes…to see TK dragging Kari towards the couch. It looked like TK was saving him from Kari. Then Davis thought about what was happening. TK was saving DAVIS…from KARI. It sounded wrong on so many levels.

TK gently placed Kari on the couch. "Kari, stop! Think about what you're doing!"

"What are you doing here, TK?!" Kari shouted.

TK smirked. "You forgot to lock your door." His smirk quickly disappeared. "Kari…what's going on?"

"What does it look like?!" Kari sneered. "I want DAVIS!"

TK turned around to see Davis. "Davis…why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"You caught me with my pants down," Davis grinned, unable to resist the pun. "Um…hey, TK? How did you know we were here? You came in just in time…and that doesn't sound like a coincidence!"

"It kinda wasn't," TK explained. "I got a call from a certain someone who told me EVERYTHING that happened. And we knew that with you covered in an aphrodisiac, you'd go straight for Kari. And…he had a suspicion that Kari wouldn't be able to control herself and you'd be in a lot of trouble. But I didn't imagine trouble meant you being tied up in a chair without any pants.

"He wanted to bust in right away, but I wanted to wait and see if you'd really go through with this. I knew what a kind-hearted person you are, Davis, and I knew your conscience wouldn't let you go through with this. So I was glad to see you were about to do the right thing."

"So wait a minute!" Davis interrupted. "How long were you out there?!"

TK grinned. "Long enough. That's all you get out of me, goggle boy."

Kari stood up and shot TK a cold stare. "TK…can you please leave us alone?! I want to be with DAVIS!"

"You don't mean that!" Davis shrieked. "I wish I never covered myself in this stupid perfume!"

"I think a certain someone can fix that," TK responded. "Izzy?"

Coming in through the front door with a huge sack was Izzy Izumi. He walked up to Davis and poured the contents of the sack over him. Davis immediately noticed a sickening odor spread over the entire house. Then he looked to see what he was covered with.

"FERTILIZER?!" Davis shrieked. "You covered me in FERTILIZER?!"

Izzy nodded as he untied Davis. "No matter how powerful an aphrodisiac is, it's no match for the amazing stench of fertilizer. There is NO GIRL on the face of this planet who would ever want to be around a guy covered in fertilizer. So it's safe to say this should counteract the effects of X2C."

It looked like it was working, because Kari was moaning and holding her head. She fell back onto her couch and TK knelt at her side.

"TK…what's going on?" Kari asked groggily. Then she looked around and screamed. "T-There's fertilizer everywhere! DAVIS!"

Davis sweatdropped. The fertilizer that was all over him naturally incriminated himself. "Uh…hi Kari."

"Davis, my house is covered in fertilizer! And…WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?!"

Davis frantically looked around and finally found his pants behind the couch. He quickly scooped up his pants and jacket and put them on in the blink of an eye. He felt so embarrassed, he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Um…maybe I should just go," Davis muttered sheepishly.

As Davis stumbled out the front door, he knew he would never forget the stern look on Kari's face. It was an exasperated look that Kari had given him many times in the past, but it never really bothered him before. To see that look on Kari's face now hurt Davis deeply.

He could literally feel Kari's heart slipping away from him. She was already mad. But Davis knew that if Kari found out the truth, she would never forgive him. The walk home never seemed so long. And all Davis could do…was think about everything that happened.

* * *

The walk home felt like an eternity, but finally Davis walked through his front door. His parents weren't in the living room, but his sister was on the couch talking on the phone.

"Hey, Davis! DAVIS! What happened to you?!"

Davis blinked. He looked at himself to see his shirt was still torn and he was still covered in a lot of that fertilizer Izzy poured on him. There was no way he could possibly explain that, but Davis tried anyway.

"I fell in a pile of fertilizer! What does it look like?!"

Jun shook her head. "You doofus! You never cease to amaze me!"

Davis shrugged and was about to go up to his room…until he heard someone knock on the front door. He stopped for a second to see if Jun would get it, but she was too preoccupied with her phone conversation. Davis groaned and went to answer the door himself…and was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Kari?"

Kari Kamiya looked at Davis sadly. "Davis…can I talk to you?"

Davis answered by stepping out onto his front porch and closing the door. "What's up?"

"Davis…TK told me what happened. He told me about everything you were saying back there and…I owe you an apology."

This was making Davis' head spin. This marked the second time in the last few weeks that Kari was apologizing, which was a rarity for 'Miss Perfect'.

"You had me right where you wanted me," Kari continued. "I was willing to do anything you wanted. I was pretty much your slave. And you chose not to take advantage of me. You don't know how much that means to me, Davis."

"Kari, I meant every word," Davis replied. "I want you to love me because of who I am and not because of some cheap perfume. I don't want you to be a slave for me. That's not the girl I fell for. I just want you to be who you are…and like me, too."

Kari smiled. "Thanks, Davis."

Unfortunately, Davis didn't know when to stop. "Besides…I just know you'll fall for me someday! I mean…who wouldn't fall for a great guy like me?"

Kari raised an eyebrow. "You're just SO sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Davis grinned. "It's who I am. If I didn't have my natural confidence, I wouldn't be the guy I am today. So…wouldn't you just love to be with a confident guy like me?"

Kari giggled. "Well…I have to admire some of that confidence. What other guy would have the guts to make a move on me while he was covered with fertilizer?"

Davis sweatdropped. "Uh…yeah…now THAT'S confidence!"

"But maybe I should tell you the same thing I've been telling TK. I'm not ready for a boyfriend. Try and get that through your goggled head."

Davis sighed. He had struck out again. Then he realized what Kari said. "Hold on a second! What do you mean 'the same thing you've been telling TK'? Has he been making moves on you, too?"

Kari scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well…lately TK has been acting weird. It's like he's been going out of his way to impress me. And while he's a great guy, I hope he understands that we're just friends. I don't know why he's been acting so weird. He hasn't been the same since we came back from the lodge."

Davis sweatdropped again. He remembered the vow he and TK made while they were snowed in. They both promised each other they'd pursue Kari with no hard feelings. 'May the best man win' was the promise made.

Davis knew he had to ask. "Do you think…you'll be ready for a boyfriend soon?"

Kari hesitated before answering. "Well…it's not exactly at the top of my priorities list. I would say 'no', but…you never know what tomorrow will bring. For all we know, I might fall in love tomorrow."

That was the best news Davis had heard all night. That was all he needed to get him determined again. He felt much better and even the awful odor of fertilizer wasn't enough to bring him down.

"So…I guess I'll let you get cleaned up," Kari smiled. "Good night, Davis."

Davis couldn't help but press his luck. "Um…Kari, last time you apologized to me, you kissed me."

"Huh? You actually think I'm going to kiss you when you're covered in fertilizer?"

Davis kept a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Kari sighed, but kept her smile anyway. She reached over and kissed Davis on the cheek.

"There! But that's only because you didn't take advantage of me. I figure you deserve that much."

"Thanks, Kari! So can we go out next Friday?"

Kari groaned. "Good night, Davis!"

Before Davis could get another boneheaded comment in, Kari walked out. But nothing was going to bring down Davis on this night. He felt like he was on top of the world again. Not only were things going great between him and Kari, but now he felt like he still had a chance to win her heart. Davis vowed he would work harder than ever.

But first…Davis needed to clean himself up.

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? The war for Kari continues, so don't miss what happens and keep an eye out for future stories. Leave comments in the form of a review or mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com.


End file.
